1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pipe joints or couplings and more particularly to deformable couplings outwardly expanded or bulged, with fluid pressure seals within expansible chamber means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of fluid couplings have been known to the prior art. One group of fluid couplings relates to quick connect or quick disconnect fluid couplings wherein a rapid connection can be accomplished between a male and a female coupling member. In many cases, the quick disconnect fittings incorporated slots in one of the coupling members cooperating with pins in the other of the coupling members for securing the coupling members. Other quick disconnect fittings incorporated male and female screw threads in the male and the female coupling member.
The quick connect coupling apparati of the prior art have found widespread use in expensive hydraulic and fluid carrying equipment since the couplings were generally intended to carry a high pressure fluid and were manufactured at a substantial cost. Fine tolerances were required for sealing the prior art quick connect and quick disconnect fluid coupling apparati thus eliminating the applicability thereof to many common uses of fluid carrying members. Accordingly, quick disconnect fluid coupling apparati have not obtained widespread common use in applications such as garden hoses, low pressure liquid or gas distribution systems, or the like. The prior art has failed to provide a simple, inexpensive and reliable quick connect and quick disconnect fluid coupling designed for low pressure application with either liquid fluid or gas fluid.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the coupling art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a fluid coupling apparatus adapted for connecting and disconnecting a first and a second fluid carrying member incorporating a male and female coupling member with flexible means in the male coupling member for radially expanding into a radially enlarged portion of the female member upon application of fluid pressure to connect the male coupling member to the female coupling member.
Another object of this invention is to provide a fluid coupling apparatus adapted for connecting and disconnecting a first and a second fluid carrying member wherein the flexible means in the male coupling member is biased for radially contracting from the radially expanded position within the female radially enlarged portion upon termination of fluid pressure to enable disconnection of the male coupling member from the female coupling member.
Another object of this invention is to provide a fluid coupling apparatus adapted for connecting and disconnecting a first and a second fluid carrying member wherein the male coupling member frictionally and sealingly engages portions of the female coupling member upon insertion therein for temporarily securing the male coupling member to the female coupling member during radial expansion of flexible means upon application of fluid pressure.
Another object of this invention is to provide a fluid coupling apparatus adapted for connecting and disconnecting a first and a second fluid carrying member which may be economically and reliably produced for low fluid pressure applications.
Other objects and a fuller understanding of this invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description and the claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.